


I'm definitely NOT crying

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Monty cries over sad films, Monty is a cinnamon roll, slightly implied romantic jonty, so is Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt: "You caught me crying after finishing a really sad movie/series/game and now I'm trying to think up an excuse that won't sound so embarrassing but you aren't believing any of them so far"</p><p>Jasper comes home minutes after Monty's finished watching 'Marley and Me' and Monty tries to come up with a million excuses before Jasper gets too worried. (It doesn't work).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm definitely NOT crying

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever modern au and it's the most fun I've ever had writing a fic. I saw this prompt under a list of au's on tumblr and Jonty literally popped into my head. Monty and I have the same view of marley and me.

As he scrunched up yet another tissue and tried to control his sobs, Monty was beginning to regret his decision to watch ‘Marley and Me’. He’d picked the film to watch while he waited for Jasper to come home and hadn’t thought to check what it was about, because really it was a film about a dog, how bad could it be? It turned out to be pretty bad for Monty’s emotional state. He’d enjoyed it until the last few scenes which had turned him into a puddle of tears which he was still trying to recover from. Monty was brought out of his post-film misery by the sound of the front door slamming shut and Jasper’s happy whistling. Monty quickly switched off the TV and kicked the DVD case under the sofa while he attempted to wipe the tears off his face.

 

Jasper entered the room, his greeting dying on his lips as he saw the state Monty was in. “Monty? What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice laced with concern.

 

Monty attempted what he hoped was a bright smile “Nothing!” he said trying to hide the hint of tears in his voice “it’s… um… hay fever”.

 

Jasper folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes “Ok, first of all _you_ don’t have hay fever, and second of all, you’re my best friend and I have known you my entire life so I can definitely tell when you’ve been crying.”

 

Monty’s mind was working at 100 miles a minute to try and think of an excuse which was less embarrassing than crying at a film. “There’s no ice cream in the freezer?” he tried, wincing at how weird and un-Monty it sounded. Like he’d ever even cared about ice cream before.

 

Jasper raised an eyebrow and sat next to him on the sofa. “There’s two tubs of Ben and Jerry’s phish food in the freezer” he said slowly, his lips quirking up into a small smile.

 

“Ok” Monty said, the perfect excuse forming. One that Jasper would accept easily and then Monty could forget about the embarrassment of crying over a film and get on with the rest of their evening. “Look I just had a really tough day at college. Lots of hard work, mean professors… When I got home I just felt like having a bit of a cry but I’m fine now.”

 

Jasper sighed and reached over to grasp Monty’s hands. “You’re not very good at lying” he told him and Monty rolled his eyes because _of course_ Jasper knew when he was lying. Jasper shifted closer and squeezed Monty’s hands. “You’re my best friend Monty. You’re the most important person in my life and if someone’s hurt you and made you cry then I need to know.” Monty felt his eyes well up, he and Jasper had been best friends for years but it still meant so much to know that Jasper cared about him. Jasper mistook Monty’s teary expression for confirmation of his fears about Monty being hurt and his face darkened with anger. “I knew it!” he growled “tell me who it is and I’ll make them pay”.

 

Monty was horrified. “No you’ve got it all wrong!” he assured him. “No one upset me” he dropped his head into his hands “I’m so embarrassed. I was crying over a film I watched while I was waiting for you to come home”. He reached under the sofa, pulling out the DVD case and handing it to Jasper. Jasper looked at the case, turning it over and reading the back before he looked up at Monty, a grin spreading across his face. He reached over and pulled Monty towards him, wrapping an arm round his waist.

 

“You’re adorable” he laughed as Monty’s cheeks flushed, turning them the same colour as his red nose and puffy eyes, “I can’t believe you were crying over a film about a dog”.

 

Monty struggled out of Jasper’s grasp and punched him lightly on the arm. “It was really sad” he argued “you wouldn’t understand unless you watched it”. As soon as the words had left his mouth he realised he had made a terrible mistake.

 

“I want to watch it” Jasper declared. He stood up to make his way over to the DVD player and Monty grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

 

“Nope. No way” Monty protested “There is no way I am watching that film again. If I do I’ll cry the entire way through”.

 

Jasper chuckled and patted his cheek “It’s ok, you can cry on my shoulder this time. Now go and get us some snacks!” Monty sighed knowing that his protests were falling on deaf ears and reluctantly got up from the sofa to get some snacks and drinks from the kitchen. On his way back he grabbed as many boxes of tissues as he could carry. He had a feeling Jasper was going to need them. He flopped back onto the sofa and curled himself against Jasper’s side, smiling when Jasper kissed the side of his head.

 

“Ok” Jasper said determinedly as he pressed play on the remote “Let’s do this”.

 

(By the time the film had finished Monty and Jasper had both been reduced to sobbing wrecks and had used up two boxes of tissues between them. They swore that they’d never _ever_ tell any of their friends about this)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had two potential movies for Monty to watch with two different fic ideas. The first was this one and the other was Monty watching 'Love, Rosie' and crying over two best friends finally getting together and wishing it would happen with him and Jasper. I loved that idea but thought it was a bit angsty. If anyone would like me to write that version though I'll add it on to this fic :)


End file.
